memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain MAJ
=Welcome to my Talk Page!= Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 21:00, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Links to Other Languages When creating articles here in the English wiki, don't add links to the other language wikis (de:, es:, etc) unless you know that the article exists there also. Otherwise, the links end up as dead links. Thanks, -- Sulfur 13:33, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Sorry 'bout that, didn't realize that's what that meant. I'm New to the whole Wiki editing structure. I saw that at the bottom of some pages i was using as a template and thought it might be important. I'm learning as I go, Thanks! --Captain MAJ 13:42, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :BTW thanks for adding those cats to the articles i made. I was just about to do it when i found it was already done. Thanks again. --Captain MAJ 13:44, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Whale probe Firefly thing I was making a joke. That is why I included ":P" (sticking my tongue out at you). I see my sense of humour needs work. Nothing new there. Sorry if you felt offended or confused or anything. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:48, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Redirects I figured I would answer you on redirects here, just to make it easier fro you to find in the future. When creating an article as a redirect, use the following code: :#redirect Article you are redirecting to That's it. Wish someone had helped me with that, would have saved me a lot of time way back when. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:40, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. BTW no hard feelings about before (see above). I was feeling a little punchy. Anytime you want to make any suggestions about my contributions, I'd be happy to hear them. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 19:45, 25 September 2006 (UTC)